


As Long As I'm Here, No One Can Hurt You

by Songbird_wings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Dynamic, Gen, POV Anakin Skywalker, Prompt Fill, Protective Anakin, Whump, hurt!Ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird_wings/pseuds/Songbird_wings
Summary: A prisoner of one of the most feared Admirals in the Separatist army is no place for a Padawan. Anakin knows this and will do what he can to protect Ahsoka.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. capture

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by: everything i wanted by Billie Eilish
> 
> Prompt: Some kind of Ahsoka Angst? Like maybe Anakin and Ahsoka and maybe Rex get captured and Ahsoka is taken for questioning and its just Anakins reaction? Idk, i just feel like Ahsoka gets overlooked in fic and the only angst i can find in the fandom is obi-wan or anakin
> 
> This was written for the above prompt given to me on Tumblr by an anon. So if you're reading this, anon, hope you like it. Send me more requests on Tumblr @Songbird-wings.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Anakin knew they couldn’t last much longer. The snow was up to his shins and the bitter cold had crept inside his boots and he could barely feel his feet anymore. The wind blew the loose snow into his face, causing a white screen to obscure his vision. Through the white void he could only see the red and blue lights from blaster fire, and the slight green hue of Ahsoka's ‘sabers a few meters away. He was now relying on the Force to be his guide amidst the storm. Reaching out to the space in front of him, carefully detecting and deflecting blaster fire aimed in his direction. It was difficult, especially in the blizzard. Anakin was never fond of Tatooine’s warm, sandy climate but he’d take the dry heat over the biting fangs of this blizzard any day.

Finally, the wind had stopped blowing. The icy blast on Anakin's cheeks had subsided for the moment and he let out a shaky breath, a foggy cloud releasing from his mouth. He scanned the ongoing battle, noticing more of his men down in the snow, unmoving, than he would like. The Jedi looked to his left and saw the encroaching droids. Another wave was just about to approach their location. Anakin called the retreat for his men. 

They began to fall back, slowly in the wet snow. The storm was getting worse, and the snow was growing heavier and more difficult to walk through. But the clones pushed on, carrying their wounded and watching their brothers backs, making sure no one was left behind. Anakin watched as he made his way through the retreating battalion. He never liked calling for a retreat, this mission especially pained him. Admiral Trench has control of hyperspace coordinates to a clone medical base, the Council had informed him. Anakin didn’t want to be responsible for those lives. He was supposed to get them back before they were transferred to Dooku. Now, with that sinking feeling in his gut, he knew that was no longer an option. 

Suddenly, Anakin's attention was pulled back to the scene in front of him. Ahsoka was deflecting fire away from their tank as it slowly turned in the snow, attempting it's retreat. Most of the troops had already fled from the battle, back to the safety of the transport ships. The tank's gears were frozen from the ice and it was stuck, teetering mid-turn, dangerously unbalanced. It rocked on its side, and Anakin could see the driver panicking and unsure what to do. But he held up his hand and latched onto the machine with his mind. His extension of the Force held the tank in place, preventing it from crashing onto its side. Anakin could feel the sharp corners and edges without even touching it. He visualized the tank being pulled toward him and the Force obeyed, steadying the six legs back into the snow. But, that wasn’t the end of it. As chilling as the air was around him, the feeling that shot up Anakin's spine was colder. He sensed the danger even before the sound of the cannon being fired reached his ears. He turned and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the cannon arching in the sky aimed for their own tank. Then his eyes darted to Ahsoka. She was _ too  _ close to the tank and with the snow, Anakin knew she would never get out of there in time. He reached out for her.

It was easier to grab onto her with the Force. She immediately sensed his plan and let herself be pulled from the incoming blast. A moment later and her back collided with his chest, sending them both down into the snow. As the cannon made impact and their tank exploded, Anakin wrapped his arms around his padawan and covered her, putting himself between her and the lethal heat from the explosion. He could feel Ahsoka shrink down under his hold as the bang echoed through the air. Anakin could feel the heat from the blast, surprisingly faint for how close they were and he noticed shards of the metal land in the snow next to him. He was unsure why nothing had hit them, surely they were close enough to the explosion that something should have hit them. Anakin sat up, letting go of Ahsoka once the explosion had passed and he saw her hand extended out from her. She let it fall limp and as it did, the world became louder and the chilly winds returned. Anakin now knows why the rubble from the blast never hit him, Ahsoka was watching his back. 

Anakin sat back on his knees in the snow looking behind at the fiery mess of their tank, the smoke already billowing into the grey sky, the blackness of it striking against the bright white. 

“Ouch.” Ahsoka groaned as she sat up. Anakin could sense that she was exhausted now. Holding back the force of an explosion was no simple task, even for him. 

“Take it easy, snips.” He told her, reaching behind her head, pulling her hood back over her montrails. 

“General, Commander!” A familiar voice called out to them. Rex appeared from the white flurries and let his shoulders drop once he spotted them. “Kriff!” The Captain exclaimed. “The boys and I thought you two were caught in that explosion.” 

“No, Rex.” Anakin said, getting to his feet, his legs throbbing from the cold. The Jedi sucked in a chilly breath as his frozen muscles stretched out. “Got out just in time.” He reached down and helped Ahsoka to her feet. She was dizzy, he could tell. Anakin knew exactly what she felt like, over-extending your Force abilities comes with many consequences. All of which he had learned the hard way. He needed to get her to a transport ship. 

“The rest of the battalion is already loaded up. Four ships had headed into the atmosphere and the Resolute is on course for an immediate evac.” Rex explained, shouting over the storm. 

“Alright then let’s-” Anakin began, but the sounds of blasters activating around them interrupted his response. He could barely see, but he sensed them now. They were surrounded on all sides by droids with blasters aimed at their heads. He watched Ahsoka's hand reach for her lightsaber but he grabbed it and shook his head. She looked so worn out, she didn’t even give him a look like she usually would. 

“You are surrounded, Jedi.” The tactical droids electronic voice declared. It stepped out in front of them, two destroyer droids rolling in next to it. 

“General.” Anakin could hear Rex whisper to him from behind. “This is  _ not _ good.” But Anakin already knew that. If it was only himself, Anakin would attempt to fight. But, there were too many aimed blasters and they were fully surrounded. Ahsoka was still recovering from the blast and Anakin couldn’t risk her getting more injured in a useless attempt at escape. 

“Surrender, Jedi. Hand over your weapons.” The tactical droid commanded. Anakin could feel Ahsoka step closer to him as the battle droids inched in, closing the circle around them. 

“Master?” Ahsoka whimpered, eyeing the blasters. Anakin looked down at her, he could tell she wanted to try and fight. She would try it too, if he gave the command. But he couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk her or Rex.  _ Kriff! _ He didn’t want her to be here. Why did Rex have to come back looking for them? They shouldn’t be taken because of him. 

“Trust me, okay? Just trust me.” Anakin said before he took a step forward towards the tactical droid. The wind pulled at his coat and he did his best to not shiver from the cold. “We surrender.” Once the words left his mouth, he could feel his heart drop. He suddenly remembered who’s droid battalion they were going against, and he knew Trench had a reputation to keep. 

“Smart choice.” The droid responded. “Now hand over your lightsabers and blasters.” Anakin's hand went to his ‘saber. He clutched it in his real hand, feeling the hum of his crystal inside. But it was ripped from his grasp by the droid and he glanced back to see Ahsoka scowl as they confiscated her ‘sabers as well. 

“Careful with those, clanker.” Rex huffed as the droids took his pistols. “Don’t wanna hurt yourself.” 

“Admiral Trench will be pleased with our success today.” The tactical droid said to his battalion before leading the three prisoners back to their base. 

<<<>>>

The Separatist compound was an oppressing view on the snowy landscape in front of them. It was out of place next to the shimmering glaciers and snow capped mountains behind on the horizon. The march to the compound did nothing to help Anakin's frostbite, or Ahsoka's weak condition. By the time they reached the towering, metallic, walls of the enemy base, Anakin could hardly feel anything below his knees and Ahsoka was leaning onto Rex for support. Throughout their trek to the compound Anakin had sent messages, emotions really, over his bond between him and Ahsoka. Silent check-ups to make sure she was alright, which she had responded to most. However, now he senses she was using all her concentration to not collapse in front of their captors. 

When they reached the interior of the base, Force Suppressing Binders were placed around Anakin's and Ahsoka's wrists and they were then led through a dark hallway to their cell. It was a small room, dark and cold. There was a small rectangular window in the corner, but it was covered in snow, obstructing any light from entering the cell. The room was barely warmer than the outside. Sheets of frost crept along the corners and around the edges of the window. Curiosity hit Anakin as he imagined how cold it would get once the sun set on this planet, but he pushed that thought from his mind. The door hissed closed behind Rex and Anakin could hear him mumble an insult at the droids. 

“Don’t worry, Rex.” Anakin spoke, trying his best to stay optimistic. “I’m sure they will send a rescue party sooner or later.” He knew they would. The Council would  _ have _ to. Both he and his padawan, as well as a clone captain have been taken prisoner by the Separatists. Anakin truly believed they would make their rescue a top priority, at least, that’s what he was telling himself. 

“I’m not worried about that, General.” Rex replied. He removed his helmet and let out a breath. “I’m worried about the time between now and that rescue. You know just as well as I that Admiral Trench is known for getting information out of his prisoners. If he wants to know something, he _will_ make sure one of us tells him.” Simultaneously, both men glanced over at Ahsoka. She has settled down in the corner of the cell. Knees pulled to her chest, head lowered and covered by her hood. Anakin could almost see the fatigue radiating off of her. He so wished she wasn’t here with him. He should have sent her ahead with the rest of their troops. He should have called the retreat earlier. He should have pulled her farther away from the explosion so she wouldn’t be so weak now. “General?” Rex says, pulling Anakin from his thoughts. He was still looking at Ahsoka, nearly unconscious in the corner. The binders on her wrists making it even more difficult to recover, Anakin himself felt nauseous from them. 

“All we can do is get some rest right now.” Anakin turns back to his captain. “Let’s not worry about Trench at the moment. Let’s just focus on not freezing in this cell tonight.” Rex nodded and placed his helmet back on as Anakin walked over to Ahsoka. Her head lifted up, sensing his presence. 

“Hey, Master.” She greeted with a quiet tone. Anakin could see her blue lips and shivering fingers. He slid down the wall and settled next to his padawan. With his hands bound together, he couldn’t place an arm around her, but Ahsoka tucked her head under his arm and laid her head on his chest. Anakin felt suddenly warmer. 

“Focus on your breathing, snips.” He instructs her. “It will help you stay warm.” He knew that meditation would help defend against the cold, but he also hoped she would sleep, she needed to rest. Anakin shut his own eyes and could feel Rex sitting down next to him. All they had to do was make it through the night. Anakin would think of a plan in the morning. 


	2. questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka is taken for questioning and Anakin worries for his Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! Hope you guys like it! I wanted to get it in before the New Year so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The air around them was only growing colder as each hour passed. Anakin had not slept. His mind wandered from option to option, weighing their chances with each scenario. Nothing seemed to come to him without risk. The Separatist compound was large, and maze-like. Droids occupied every corridor and exit. Even if they were to escape the compound, they still would lack their weapons and the environment surrounding them was nearly harsher than their imprisonment. Anakin was only barely getting the feeling back in his hands and feet. Partly because his padawan was now, thankfully, asleep and nestled up in his arms, and Rex was also dozing in and out of consciousness to his right. Their presents on either side warmed his frostbite. 

Anakin's gut ached every time he glanced down at Ahsoka. He knows she has been in similar situations, she is reliable, she’s strong, she’s survived them. But, Rex’s words still rang in his memory.  _ You know just as well as I that Admiral Trench is known for getting information out of his prisoners. If he wants to know something, he will make sure one of us tells him.  _ Anakin tightened his grip around her just slightly as he thought of his captain's words. It was obvious who he was referring too. Anakin knew that when Trench came to interrogate them, he would take Ahsoka and use her as leverage to get information from him and Rex. 

If Obi-Wan were here, he’d tell Anakin to be stronger. To not let his emotions cloud his judgement. Although, Anakin was pretty certain that his former Master would be reacting the same as he is in this situation. Anakin tried, throughout the night, to push his concern for his apprentice to the back of his mind. But, it was all that he could think about. She was too young, too young to be a war prisoner. Kriff, Anakin thought, she was too young to be  _ in _ a war. It was easier when he was a padawan. There were no battlefields or military titles. He wasn’t a commander and Obi-Wan wasn’t a general then. He only cared about his studies and passing the trials. He wished things were different.  _ She _ deserved different. 

The cell door hissed open and the light from the corridor assaulted his eyes as it flooded into the cell. A large figure stood as a silhouette in the light at the cell entrance. Anakin shook Ahsoka, and Rex was already at his feet. 

“Master, what-” Ahsoka woke from her sleep, confused and startled but as she sat up from Anakin's side her eyes landed on the figure. 

“Stand up, snips.” Anakin instructed, helping Ahsoka to her feet. She went to stand next to him, but Anakin stepped in front of her and ushered her behind him. Rex stepped next to Anakin, taking the spot Ahsoka once stood as the Admiral walked into their cell. The clicking of his pincers bounced off the frozen walls and made Anakin uneasy, his skin crawled. The sound continued until Trench was in front of them. His many eyes looking over his prisoners, one of his claws reaching up to stroke his face. 

“Well, well.” More clicks filled the room. “Two Jedi and a Captain. What do I owe this pleasure?” He mocked, a heinous laugh escaping his mouth. Anakin only glared intently, if it weren't for the Force suppressing binders, Trench would already be dead. 

“What do you want from us, Trench?” Anakin snarled, he clenched his bound fists as he leaned towards him. 

“General Skywalker,” The Admiral tapped his cane onto the concrete. “ I assume you were sent here by your Jedi Council to take back the coordinates that I now possess. Am I right?” He was actually waiting for a response.

“Yes.” Anakins voice was harsh after the long moment of silence. He glanced over and saw Rex eyeing the open cell door, and the droids that blocked the entrance. 

“ Well then it seems I’m in luck!” Trench exclaimed. “You see, the coordinates I have are not complete.”

“What a shame.” Anakin smirked. Trench narrowed his eyes and the clicking from his pinches echoed around the room once again. 

“Yes. Yes it is.” The Admiral sighed. “However, I also know for a fact that one of you, or perhaps all of you,” Trench scanned them, “knows the complete set of coordinates to this medical base.” Anakin's heart dropped. So that’s what Trench wants to know. He was wondering why they were not immediately shipped to Count Dooku. In any other situation they would have been. But, Trench needed these coordinates and once he had them they would be transferred over to Dooku’s custody as well. 

“I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed, Admiral.” Anakin began. He took a step forward and the droids raised their blasters. Trench lifted an arm without taking his eyes off the General, and the droids lowered their weapons. “We don’t know the coordinates, the council never disclosed them to us. So you can see how we are no help to you after all.” But that was all a lie. 

Ahsoka knew the coordinates. It was Obi-Wan's back-up plan in case they failed at retrieving the information from Trench. If that happened, Anakin had made Ahsoka memorize the coordinates and she was to give them to Yularin so the fleet could protect the base from an impending attack. Anakin had no idea Trenches coordinates were incomplete, if he had, he never would have given Ahsoka such a large responsibility. A responsibility that was now putting her in great danger. He should have memorized them himself, he could endure Separatist interrogation longer than her. He at least has experience in the matter. 

“Do you expect me to believe that, Jedi?” Trench lowered his voice. He was no longer playing with them. “I know the Republic's methods well enough that they would have given one of you the complete coordinates. I just have to find out who.” He clicked. “My droids will return shortly to retrieve one of you for... _ questioning. _ ” The Admiral said, exiting the cell. His cane tapped on the ground and the door hissed shut behind him. The cell was once again dark. 

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. She looked straight ahead, face stoic. Her brows furrowed slightly but then she glanced up at her Master.

“I should have memorized those coordinates, I’m sorry Ahsoka.” Anakin said, lowering his head. 

“I wanted the responsibility, Master.” She spoke, her voice was strained. Her throat probably hurt, and Anakin blamed the cold. It was still freezing in their cell and the frost on the walls only seemed to grow. He wished the rescue party would be quicker. That is if they sent one. 

“They probably already assigned a fleet to the medical base after our capture was reported.” Rex said to the room. “So it doesn’t really matter if he gets the full set of coordinates now.” Rex sounded far away. His anger and concern from the night before, gone. 

“Rex is right. And, with a fleet already protecting the base, that means there is probably no one available to rescue us.” Anakin said, matching Rex’s solemn tone. 

“I’m not giving him the coordinates!” Ahsoka exclaimed to both men. They lifted their heads, surprised by her outburst. “And Master, someone will come for us. We have to have hope.” She told them. Her eyes pleased with them. She was right, Anakin thought. But, hope wasn’t going to change their situation. 

“You’re right, snips.” He replies. “But, that still doesn't change the fact that Trench wants these coordinates, and we don’t know when a rescue will come.” Anakin explained. Ahsoka's shoulders dropped as she was brought back into reality. 

“I won’t let him get the coordinates.” She repeated, this time in a softer voice. Rex let out a chuckle. 

“You might think that, kid. But, Trench is not a Seppie you want to mess with.” The clone began. “He’s cunning, calculating, and he knows how to use fear as a weapon. Many of my brothers have died from his interrogations. He uses people as a tool.” Rex rambled. 

“Captain.” Anakin spat when he noticed the slight twinge of fear on Ahsoka's face. Rex released a breath. 

“I just don’t want the commander underestimating him. Especially if you two are cut off from the Force.” He motioned to their binders. 

“Well,” Ahsoka sighed. “Trench doesn’t even know it’s me that memorized the coordinates. I mean, why would a padawan be given them, surely he thinks it’s one of you that knows them.” Anakin looked up at Rex who removed his helmet. His eyes were down turned and he moved his gaze towards Ahsoka. 

“Snips,” Anakin said, walking over to her. “Rex and I are familiar with Trenches strategies. You’re right, he probably suspects it’s either Rex or I that has the coordinates, however, Trench will use you as a tool to try and get it out of us.” Her face dropped and she stared down at the corner of the room. 

“I mean this as no disrespect Commander, but Trench always goes after who he believes is the weakest in the group. He always chooses the shineys or the padawans. He plays with fear to make the others break.” Rex explained. The cell was dead silent as Ahsoka absorbed the information. 

“I’m going to be fine, Anakin.” She finally says looking up. “He  _ won’t _ get those coordinates.” Anakin was about to say more. He was going to tell her that he trusts her, he knows that she can do this.  _ He doesn’t know if he can. _ But the door hissed open again and the droids called for the padawan. Ahsoka stepped forward and the droids grabbed her arms. She looked over her shoulder as she was taken from the room. 

“Good luck.” Anakin said under his breath as the door shut in front of him. 

<<<>>>

Anakins fist collided with the cold metal of the door. It sent shock waves of pain through his hand, despite the feeling of numbness that surrounded it. Two hours. It has been over two hours since Trench took her for questioning. That was  _ too  _ long. He hit the metal again with his real hand, and it felt as though his knuckle split. 

“Augh!” He howled, stepping back from the door and huddling his hurt hand into his torso. 

“General.” Rex called to him. “Calm down.” Rex made his way over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s been gone for too long.” Anakin mumbled. “Over two hours. That’s too long.” 

“I know, sir.” Rex assured him. “But this is exactly what Trench wants. He wants us to panic about her. He needs us too.” Anakin calmed his breathing and the stinging in his hand subsided. Blood seeped from the knuckles, however. It was warm and it trickled down his hand. Rex looked at his injury and just sighed. 

“What if he’s hurt her?” Anakin utters as he tears a strip of fabric off from his Jedi robes. He extends the fabric to Rex who takes it and begins to wrap it around the self-inflicted wound. 

“The Commander is strong, sir. You’ve trained her well. I’m sure she’s alright.” Rex tightens the fabric around his hand. It stings, but the dark color hides the blood that soaks through. “Can’t you  _ sense _ how she’s feeling, sir?” Rex mentions. Anakin shook his head and slowly stretched out his injured hand. The movement only worsened the pain and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

“With these kriffing binders, I can’t feel much of anything through the Force.” Anakin says through gritted teeth. The captain lowered his head. 

Suddenly, the door hissed open. Anakin spun around and stepped forward as Ahsoka was nudged in. He reached out for her and she stumbled into him. Her legs didn’t keep her up right and she leaned into Anakin to support her. “Ahsoka what happened?” But his voice trailed off at the end as she looked up at him, tears streaking her cheeks and her lip quivered. 

“I’m so sorry, Master. I’m so sorry!” She cried. Anger sparked in Anakin. His entire body was set on fire by his anger that the cold was nothing to him. They had hurt her, they had done something to her that made her crack. 

“It is  _ not _ your fault, snips.” Anakin whispered to her. He then glanced at Rex who rushed to his side and took Ahsoka from him. Trench stepped into the cell, an arrogant look on his face. 

“What did you do to her?” Anakin bellowed and he lunged at the Admiral. The droids pulled him back just in time and Anakin went falling to the hard ground. 

“I must compliment you, General Skywalker. You’ve trained her well. She barely spoke, even when we introduced the electrocution.” Anakin lunged again, howling with fury, but the droids prevented him from reaching Trench. “It wasn’t until we injected her with truth serum that she finally broke. I guess it _ is _ effective against Jedi when they can not use the Force. How interesting.” He laughed and Anakin wanted to puke. 

“Now what?” Anakin growled as he got to his feet once more. 

“Now, Jedi,” Trench began. “I send the coordinates to Count Dooku and he will send out a destroyer fleet to take care of your medical base. Then, he will come to collect the three of you.” The Admiral explained. “Thank you again for your  _ cooperation _ young padawan. It’s been a pleasure.” The cell door sealed behind him. 

It was quiet for a moment, Anakin's anger only growing as he started at the door. “I’m sorry, I really am. I tried-” 

“It’s not your fault, kid.” Rex said, helping her sit down. “Any of us could’ve broken from that serum. It’s nasty stuff.” 

Anakin walked over and sat in front of his apprentice. She didn’t meet his eyes, instead she looked down. Anakin grabbed her hood and pulled it tightly around her head, hoping that would encourage her to calm down. But he watched her face. Her lips began to quiver again and she closed her eyes causing more tears to spill from them. “Come here, snips.” He said to her and she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“They’re all going to die because of  _ me. _ Because I couldn’t be strong enough.” She sniffled. Anakin could tell she was trying to steady her breathing and she tried to calm her emotions. But, he knows of the effects of truth serum. It can make all your emotions hypersensitive. 

“They are not, Ahsoka. Like Rex said, I’m sure there is a fleet waiting there to defend them. This is  _ not _ on you.” Anakin assured her. She let out a shaky breath. 

“But what now?” She said leaning back and wiping at her eyes. “Dooku is coming. Who’s going to rescue us?” 

<<<>>>

“You are disobeying a direct order, Master Kenobi!” Master Windu's voice shouts from over his comms. Cody gives his General a look before placing his helmet back on and climbing into the gunship to board the Negotiator. 

“Master Windu, with all due respect, I believe Master Plo and Mundi can protect the medical base on their own. I am simply going to go make sure Admiral Trench doesn’t send those coordinates to anyone else.” Obi-Wan replied as the gunship took off. “We certainly won’t be long.” 

“You mean you’re going to go rescue Skywalker and his padawan.” Mace Windu said. 

“That could also be on the schedule.” Obi-Wan stated. “Not to worry, Master Windu. Once I have them, my fleet will meet up at the Medical base and this whole ordeal will be over.” He said into his comm. 

“I see where Skywalker gets it from. Nonetheless, may the Force be with you, Master Kenobi and bring them home safe.” 

“Thank you, Master Windu, I will.” 


	3. rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan arrives to rescue Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is so much later than when I wanted to upload but here we are :/  
> This final chapter switches from Anakin to Obi-Wan's POV
> 
> Enjoy :)

Waiting was the worst part. Anakin paced the cell, from one dark cold corner, to the next. Waiting for his fate, while he knew that somewhere out there his men were fighting for their lives, or defending their brothers. He stopped pacing and let out a shaky sigh, a cloud of his own breath appearing in the freezing air of the room. He looked up, squinting in the dark. Ahsoka sat next to Rex who was struggling to keep his head up. The clone rubbed his face and eyes, trying to stay awake. 

“It’s alright, Rex.” Anakin told him. “It’s nothing but waiting right now. Get some rest.” The captain shook his head. 

“Thank you, sir. But, I’m alright.” 

“No.” Anakin said, kneeling down in front of him. “I need my captain well rested, so this is an _ order _ . Get some sleep.” Rex paused, and seemed to catch words in his throat before they were spoken. Then, his face relaxed and he nodded at his general. 

“Well, alright.” He said getting up and moving to the corner closest to them to rest his head on the wall. Anakin took Rex’s spot next to Ahsoka, who leaned into Anakin's side the second he settled down next to her. 

“You should get some rest too, snips.” He said looking down at the top of her hood. He watched her head shake from side to side. 

“Not tired.” she replied pulling her knees towards her chest. “These restraints,” she pulled at them, “are making me feel sick.” 

Anakin felt that knot of guilt pull tighter in his chest. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka.” He was saying sorry for more than just the restraints, and she seemed to catch that. 

“Anakin.” She sighed. “This isn’t your fault.” She told him, and he felt himself wanting to argue with her. But, she turned around and faced him before he could say anything. “Have you been blaming yourself this entire time?” She asked him. He turned his eyes away from hers. She was starting to sound like Obi-Wan. 

“How could I not?” He finally admitted. “I should've told you to go back with the rest of the battalion, I should've told Rex to stay with the rest of the men, I should’ve memorized those coordinates, I could have-” 

“Master!” Ahsoka interrupted him. “There was no way for you to know we were going to be ambushed and I chose to memorize those coordinates. None of this is your fault, Anakin.” She seemed to offer him a small smile. Anakin stared at his apprentice, so young, but her words were always beyond her years. 

He returned her smile to her. “You know, you’re supposed to be the learner, and  _ I’m  _ supposed to be the Master.” Anakin shakes his head, joking with her. Ahsoka just shrugs her shoulders before leaning back next to him. 

“That’s just because I’m smarter than you.” She chided, as she nestled up closer to his side. He didn’t mind. 

“Well maybe so. You’re just not allowed to get taller than me. That’s when we’ll have a problem.” Anakin nudged her slightly as a giggle escaped from Ahsoka's mouth. In those few moments Anakin forgot he was a war prisoner. The cell didn’t exist and a Sith Lord wasn’t currently on his way to collect them. In those moments, nothing could harm them. 

<<<>>>

The Negotiator was nearing its destination and Obi-Wan's concern was only growing as he couldn’t find Anakin when he searched for their bond. Obi-Wan's hand went to his beard and he stared intently out at the hyperspace lane. 

“Everything alright, General?” Cody asked, approaching from behind him. Obi-Wan turned, eyebrows raised. 

“I hope so, Cody. I just hope we are not too late.” He replied, turning back to his view. 

“I’m sure we’re not, sir.” Cody said. “But we do need you to finalize the plan. Our scouts report that there are three lifeforms in the detention center of the Separatist compound. We’re pretty confident it’s Skywalker, Tano, and Rex.” Cody explained as they walked side by side to the holotable. 

Obi-Wan felt a semblance of relief when Cody told him that information. “That’s good news. Now, we just have to get them out.” The General pressed a button on the table and brought up the map of the compound. 

“This is where we believe they are being held.” Cody motioned to the area of cells on the map. “The base is heavily fortified so we need an air team and a ground assault.” 

Obi-Wan studied the map, making mental notes of the passageways and corridors. As usual, there was only one hallway leading to and from the detention center. There seemed to be no air ways or ducts leading out either. That means no heat in a cold climate such as this planet.  _ How cold is their cell? _ Obi-Wan forced his fears aside and concentrated on the map once more. 

“We’ll need a strong distraction so I can get in there and out with the three of them.” Obi-wan explained, not taking his eyes off the map. Cody nodded to his right. 

“That’s where the air team comes in. We’ll make a quick drop with cables out of gunships into the courtyard of the base. That will draw the clankers out and then the ground teams will go in and cover for you, General.” The Commander told him. 

“Very good, Cody. Get those gunships ready.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

<<<>>>

Anakin woke to the sound of voices outside the cell door. Then, suddenly he was cold, not because of the low temperature, but because he could sense Dooku on the other side. It was a faint feeling, due to the binders, but the Dark Side seeped from him so powerfully, that it was hard to miss. Ahsoka leaned forward, and Rex hurried to both of them.

“It’s time.” Anakin said, as Rex helped both Jedi to their feet. The door hissed open and Anakin stepped forward, standing between Dooku and his friends. 

“Skywalker.” The Count's deep voice announced. His eyes glanced behind him at Ahsoka and Rex. “And company, I see.” 

“Dooku.” Anakin growled in an aggressive greeting. He caught a glimpse of Dooku's lightsaber and Anakin suddenly felt severely exposed. 

“I’m surprised you allowed yourself to be captured, and since you have stayed put in your cell for so long, I assume the Council has given up on you.” The Count stepped forward, but Anakin never took his eyes off him. They were both calculating the others' next move, except Anakin knew Dooku had all the playing cards. 

“No they did not!” Ahsoka shouts, stepping next to Anakin. “Someone will come for us!” 

“Ahsoka, get back!” Anakin hisses, looking down at her. 

“Your Padawan?” Dooku raises an eyebrow as he scans Ahsoka. “You surprise me, Skywalker. I never pictured you as the teaching type. I thought you would have handed her training over to Master Kenobi by now. Tell me young one, is he a good Master?” 

“Leave her out of this!” Anakin inches closer to Dooku. “Take me if you want information. Let these two-” 

The whole compound shook and they struggled to stay upright on their feet. Then another explosion sounded in the distance and a moment later a blaster fighter and the sounds of battle floated in through the open cell door. Anakin shared an optimistic look with Ahsoka and Rex but suddenly, Ahsoka was pulled towards the Count. He had his arm stretched out and he grabbed onto her coat once she was close enough. His red lightsaber ignited and he held it to her throat.

“Commander!” Rex shouted, but as he took a step forward, Dooku pushed the ‘saber closer to Ahsoka's neck. 

“You let her go, Dooku!” Anakin wailed. Rex held onto Anakin's shoulder, cautioning him not to get any closer. 

“It seems I spoke too soon about that rescue.” Count Dooku frowned. “No matter.  _ This _ ,” he shook Ahsoka, who was struggling against the Count's hold, “will ensure my escape.” 

He backed out of the cell, keeping his eye on Anakin and Rex. Ahsoka was kicking and flinging her arms to try and escape his hold. As Dooku went for the controls to close the cell door, Ahsoka kicked them in, locking the door in its place. 

“You insolent child!” Dooku shouted, and pulled her back from the door. Anakin took his chance and followed him out into the hallway, he was dragging her down the corridor as fast as he could, while moving backwards. The lightsaber was still dangerously close to Ahsoka’s skin as the Count attempted escape. 

Anakin took a step to follow him, but behind Dooku appeared someone Anakin was relieved to see. Dooku hadn't noticed him just yet. He was still eyeing Anakin. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber and suddenly, Dooku had sensed him. He let go of Ahsoka, pushing her towards Anakin's direction as he turned and deflected Obi-Wan's strike. 

“Master Kenobi. I should've known it was you coming to Skywalker's rescue.” The Count snides. Obi-Wan ignored his comment and Force pushed Dooku into the wall, clearing a way for the three. 

“Run! Go, we’ll finish the fight here!” He instructed.

Anakin pulled Ahsoka up and they ran past Dooku, passed Obi-Wan, and into the courtyard of the compound. Three gunships were flying around, providing cover as the 212th and a few members of the 501st were busy taking out the droids. 

“We can’t help them without the Force and without our lightsabers.” Ahsoka said, looking up at Anakin. She was right. He had no idea where their weapons were and they were still cut off from the Force.

“I’m going to help my brothers, sir.” Rex said picking up a discarded blaster near his feet. 

“Rex!” Anakin called. 

“I’ll be fine, sir. You and the Commander need to get out of here!” Anakin nodded. 

“There!” Ahsoka motioned towards one of the exits, it was blasted open. “If we can make it out of the compound, they can find us later. Let’s go!” 

Anakin followed his Padawan, pulling her head down if any stray blaster bolts came too close to their location, but they reached the door in one piece. Ahsoka climbed out and landed in the snow. Anakin jumped out after her and was immediately met with a blast of icy wind. A snow storm was picking up again. 

“Maybe we should've stayed in the compound!” Ahsoka shouted over the wind, she tugged her hood over her head. 

“We would’ve been shot if we stayed in there. Now, come on, we have to get far enough away that the droids wont spot us!” Anakin shouted back. They walked. That feeling of guilt in Anakin's gut did not subside as he knew he was leaving his former Master and his men behind to fight without him. But, he felt a sense of comfort knowing Ahsoka was out of that cell. All he had to do now was make sure they found them in this storm. 

They trudged through the snow and the biting winds. Anakin looked back, the compound seemed to be billowing smoke and the blaster fire could still be seen. 

“Master, I can’t feel my-my feet!” Ahsoka chattered, she fell into the snow, her legs collapsing beneath her. 

“Oh, _kriff_!” Anakin muttered to himself. He grabbed Ahsoka’s arm, helping her steady herself. His eyes glanced upwards and he spotted a dark opening in the mountains just ahead of them. “Okay, snips. We’re getting out of this storm.” he says to her. He carefully picks her up, letting her body fall between the hole his bound hands create in his arms.

Anakin carries her all the way to the cave. She was shivering in his hold as they reached their shelter. He found a dry spot, out of the oppressing wind and set her down, collapsing next to her. 

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I’m sorry.” 

<<<>>>

Dooku managed to escape again. As did Trench. But the compound was destroyed and the droids taken care of. 

“Rex!” Obi-Wan shouted once he spotted him. “It’s good to see you again.” The Captain nodded. 

“Same to you, sir.” 

“Where’s Skywalker and Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asks him, noticing their absence from the battle. 

“They left the compound, sir. They didn't want to get in the way. They have no lightsabers and their binders cut them off from the Force.” Rex explained. 

“ _ Blast! _ ” Obi-Wan says under his breath. “Alright, send out gunships to look for them in the surrounding area.” Obi-Wan ordered. 

“Sir!” Cody called from behind him. Obi-Wan turned around and his Commander approached holding a box. “We found these in Trenches quarters.” Obi-Wan opened the box and found three lightsabers resting inside. 

“Thank you, Cody.” He said with a smile, taking the ‘sabers out. 

“Let’s go return them." 

Obi-Wan's gunship spotted the cave. It was difficult to see through the blizzard, and even harder to pilot. The eventually landed in the snow right at the opening of the cave Obi-Wan and the medics jumped out and walked in, scanning the dark. The Jedi's eyes finally landed on two figures lying next to a rock. 

He leaned down towards the pair. They were huddling for warmth. Ahsoka looked so small in Anakin's embrace. Obi-Wan called for a medic and the two were woken up and covered in thermal blankets. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin mumbled, his eyes, landed on his former Master. 

“Here, hold on.” Obi-Wan ignited his ‘saber and cut the binders from their wrists. “Better?” 

“Much.” Ahsoka spoke now, as she was lifted onto a stretcher. Obi-Wan beamed at her. 

“Thank you.” Anakin spoke to him, raising his robotic hand. Obi-Wan took it and held it in his. 

“Of course, my friend. Now, let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you liked the fic, leave a comment down below they are always appreciated! :)  
> For more of my Star Wars content follow me on Tumblr @Songbird-wings


End file.
